A Rose In Bloom
by evilnight72
Summary: Rosie loved him. But he didn't return the feelings so she left. Now she's back, determind to leave her past in the past. However, things don't always go according to plan. T for later chapters. RosiexPlayer Character
1. The Rose Is Back

**Author's Note: I don't own Fossil Fighters...I only own the plot of this fanfic...**

**ENJOY! 3**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

It had been four years since I had left fossil fighting behind me. We were twelve years old, and already two of the best fighters on the island. I owed everything to Hunter, he was the one who encouraged me to make it all the way to the top and I like to think that it was my encouragement was what helped him make it. I had a crush on him, but I don't think he knew it. I even tried to make it evident many times, hoping that he would take a hint. He was blind to my feelings beyond friendship, and so I assumed that he did not have the same feelings for me. The worst part was when that girl Duna showed up, he spent so much time with her. Even though they were trying to save Earth, I couldn't help feeling jealous.

Then, just as I became a master fighter, he was whisked away on another adventure. I rarely saw him those few weeks after my big win, and my feelings for him slowly changed from love to fury. Finally one day I decided to just give it all up. I got rid of my fighter's license, and as payment for all I did in the weeks before the world was almost destroyed I got to keep one of my dino medals.

I vowed to give Hunter one more chance; if he would try to stop me from leaving I would stay and if he didn't, I never came back to the island again. The day of my departure arrived, and as I said good-bye to everyone I noticed that one person was missing. I boarded the boat, anger roaring in my ears and tears stinging in my eyes. As it got farther away from the island, I could have sworn that I heard someone yell my name, but I just blamed the wind.

I haven't gone back since, but now I don't have a choice. I miss being a Fossil Fighter, I must go back.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Well, here I am again," I sighed, brushing my dark pink hair out of my face.

I walked to the hotel, and as the automatic sliding doors opened, I sighed all the memories that I had buried away came flooding back at once. Shoving them back for later, I walked up to the front desk where the manager was.

"Can I help you?" he asked pleasantly, but not bothering to look up from his computer.

I smiled slightly, "Yes, I have a reservation under Rose."

He looked up, his eyes widening in shock then darting back down at his computer, "Ahh, yes. Ms. Rose. Here is your room key," he handed me the card, "Just take the elevator on the right and your room is the second room on the left."

I thanked him, and followed his instructions to my room. Once inside, I set my luggage on my bed and threw open the curtains. I had a view of the whole island, and suddenly a thought popped into my head that made me frown. I had just wondered what Hunter was doing.

I patted the pouch at my waist with my only medal in it, and left my room. I went over to the Fossil Stadium, and signed up for my license. I quickly passed the cleaning test with a perfect, and proceeded onto the floor of the stadium for my fossil battle. Sighing at the noise of the crowd, I brought out my medal and rolled it on my fingers for a moment calming my nerves.

"Fighting for her fighter's license, at the south end, we have Ms. Rose!" the announcer's voice blared over the speakers, "And her opponent, at the north end, is a master fighter! Hunter!"

Hunter! My eyes narrowed in fury, as I saw him step out onto the floor. I looked away from him, frowning, knowing that even though he was probably told to go easy on me he wouldn't.

The announcer came back over the speakers, "This is a one-on-one fight! Once your vivosaur is out you're out! And, let's GO!"

Hunter quickly threw out his vivosaur of choice, "Spinax, its time!"

Spinax, of course. His first vivosaur, the one he won his license with, and the one who was always there for him.

I smiled slightly, sending out my vivosaur, "Stand strong, Venator!"

I saw his face shift from confidence, to nervousness, and then back to confidence. He was probably remembering how he beat _my_ Venator with _his_ Spinax for _his_ license. It wasn't going to be that easy for him.

"Spinax Fang," he ordered. I smirked, like that would do anything.

"Focus, Venator!" I yelled to my vivosaur.

Venator stood completely still as the other vivosaur came rushing at him. Focusing. I smiled, and Hunter's face lost its confidence.

"Now!" I ordered.

Just as the Spinax's jaws were to close on Venator, he nimbly slid out of the way. Both Spinax and Hunter were shocked at the agility the large vivosaur had.

I gave Venator another order, "Venator Bite!"

"Spinax! Use your spikes to defend yourself!"

_Rose? Is it wise for me to attack? _Venator thought.

"Stop!" I yelled to him. Last time, the spikes were our undoing. "Focus your energy!"

Venator stopped mid stride, and slowly began to calm himself. I waited for his signal, while Hunter and his Spinax just stood there in confusion.

_I am ready._ Venator told me.

I took a deep breath, hoping that our plan would work, "All right Venator! Sand Storm!"

In a ray like form, a sand storm blasted from Venator's mouth and right into Spinax. Spinax went back into medal form, as soon as the attack was finished. I called Venator back as the announcer was proclaiming my victory.

The door behind me was opened, and I turned and strode out of the stadium before Hunter could come over and talk to me. I received my license, and was about to walk out when someone called my name.

I turned and saw Hunter coming towards me. I got my first good look at him, his dark blue hair was still spiky, but it was much more controlled than before. His teal eyes still danced with excitement, and he had a small smile that played across his lips. I hated it more than anything to admit that he was handsome, but he was.

"Yes?" I asked when he was in front of me.

"I was just wondering how you got your vivosaur to use a team skill when it was by itself?" he asked.

I smiled, "Conservation of energy. I figured it out a few years ago."

"You were a fighter before?"

"Yes, but I left for awhile. I gave my license back, and they let me keep Venator. Now that I came back I had to re-win all the ranks I had earned previously."

"Oh, wow. Why did you leave?" he asked as we moved over to a bench to get out of the doorway.

"Let's just say I got fed up with being underappreciated by my friends."

"Oh…," he was about to say more, but was interrupted by a boy around the same age as Hunter and I.

"So, Hunter. I heard you got beat by a girl," the boy said.

Hunter sighed, "Yes, I did. But gender does not determine skill."

"True, in most cases. But you should have been able to beat a newcomer girl," the boy protested.

"Dammit, Holt. Why are you always so biased? Don't you remember the last female Master Fighter?" Hunter told him.

"Of course I do. How could I forget her?"

"What would she do if she heard you say that?"

Holt paled slightly, "Rosie would beat me up?"

"Exactly. Rosie hated it when you discriminated against other fighters," Hunter explained, then left, leaving me alone with Holt.


	2. The Rose Starts Thinking

**Author's Note: So here is chapter two...yay! I apologize for the rudeness towards the new female character (read to find out who), I just needed someone for Rose to butt heads with on occasion.**

**I also do not own Fossil Fighters. If I did, there would be a female playable charcter and there would be romance!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Rosie? They still talked about me? The anger in my heart towards Hunter lessened a little knowing that he still thought about me. Then I decided to do something I promised myself I wouldn't do.

I stood, looked Holt in the eye, and said, "I still might beat you up for saying that."

Holt paled even more, and muttered, "Rosie?"

"You bet your dino medals," I told him.

Brushing some of my hair out of my magenta-rose eyes, I walked out of the door, back to my hotel room, and leaning against the door I cried. I only stopped when I heard Venator speak to me.

_Rose? Why are you crying? It is not like you. _

"Oh, Venator. I don't know what to do. I'm afraid that I'm going to start accepting him into my life again," I whispered.

_Get some sleep, let me mull over things for a little._

It was then that I realized how late it was, so I just curled up in my bed and drifted off into sleep.

I awoke to the sun shining though my window, birds chirping in the trees, and a loud roar of a vivosaur. Getting out of bed, I stretched, then showered, and got dressed for a day of exploration. I quickly grabbed a donut from the hotels complimentary breakfast that was brought from room to room, and made my way down to the lobby Where I ran into Dr. Diggins, the head scientist, himself.

"Ahh, Ms. Rose. Just the person I was looking for," he said after readjusting his glasses.

I blinked; he was looking for me, "For what, sir?"

He was silent for a moment then answered strangely, "Will you follow me to my office?"

I nodded with confusion, but followed him as he asked me to. When we reached his office, he shut the door behind us, cleared me a place to sit, and sat behind his desk.

"Rose," he started, not meeting my eyes, "are you perhaps…?" he fell silent, seemingly unsure of himself.

I smiled, "Am I perhaps," I paused as he looked up at me, "Rosie Richmond?"

He stared at me in shock, "Why, uhh, yes. That is what I was going to ask you."

"Well, my answer is yes. I am Rosie Richmond."

"I knew it!"

"What gave it away?"

"Well, first your looks. Sure your hair and eyes have darkened, but I don't know of anyone else with pink hair and eyes and you also have the look of a Richmond. Second, was your vivosaur Venator. Very few newcomers get Venator as their first vivosaur. Third, was your battling style. You immediately knew to avoid Spinax's spines, and how to put Venator's speed to use. One thing threw me for a loop though,"

"What was that?"

"The fact that you were so calm in the fight. The old Rosie was much more energetic and rash."

"I've learned my lesson."

"I bet the fact that you were also fighting Hunter and Spinax was a factor as well."

"Yes. I've seen how they fight."

"Of course. How many times were you with them when they fought?"

"Too many."

He chuckled, "Since I know you are capable of becoming a Master Fighter in no time, I'm going to give you access to every dig site available to a Master Fighter."

I stared at him in shock, "Oh, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to," he held out his hand, "Now hand me your license."

I gave it to him and he approved every dig site. After chatting with him for a little while, I was about to leave when he said, "Do not worry, Rose. I won't reveal your identity to anyone."

I smiled, and as I opened the door to leave, Hunter came busted through.

"Dr. Diggins!" he exclaimed, "Something is going on at the Digadigamid. I just got the call from Nevada, she needs help.

"Hmmm, I understand. Take Rose with you," Dr. Diggins said calmly.

"Rose?" Hunter asked.

I held up my license, showing that I was authorized to go with him. He stared at in shock, and then nodded his consent. We ran outside, where he brought out his Coatlus.

To answer my questioning look, "The ferry already left to pick up every fighter from Knotwood Forest, so hop on."

He leapt gracefully onto the vivosaur's back, and then helped me up, and the Coatlus took off. I held tightly to his waist as my fear of heights came into play.

After a moment of silence, he murmured, "Knotwood Forest. Preferably as close to the Digadigamid as you can get. Okay?"

Another moment of silence passed, "Thank you," he said after awhile.

I then realized that he was speaking to his vivosaur, and that he could still read the thoughts of his vivosaurs like I could.

He looked back at me and chuckled, "So I assume that you have been to the Digadigamid before."

I nodded, remembering the time when we had to help the chieftain. Then I remembered that I was cursed, if I spoke there Hunter would realize that it was me then my plan would be ruined. I hoped that I wasn't still cursed.

Coatlus was able to get us above the village, but was unable to land safely because of the trees and houses. So we had to jump. Hunter went first, landing safely on his feet thirty feet below. I swallowed my fear and jumped. After a second of falling, I landed, not on the ground, but in Hunter's arms. I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. I smiled back, against my better judgment, and he set me on my feet, and then called Coatlus back.

A red haired woman and the chieftain ran up to us, and the red head was the first to speak, "Hunter, we have a real emergency this time. I was talking to the chief and suddenly the doors slammed shut, and even the strongest villager couldn't budge them. Now there have been these tremors coming from the Digadigamid."

"Interesting," Hunter muttered.

The red head glared at me from behind her sunglasses, "Who are you?"

"Oh, right. Nevada this is Rose. Rose this is Nevada Montecarlo, she is studying the Digadig culture," Hunter introduced.

_I don't like her,_ Venator stated simply. Neither did I.

"Why is she here?" Nevada asked.

"Well, Holt is busy, and Dr. Diggins recommended her," he reasoned.

The chief walked up to me, "Welcome back diga, Ms. Rose, diga."

I smiled, "It is an honor, diga, to be back, diga."

He chuckled and walked back into his house. Apparently, not only did he recognize me, I was still cursed. Hunter and Nevada stared at me in shock. I chuckled while Venator was cracking up even though I was the only one who could hear him.

"I only know one person who talks like that," Hunter whispered.

Nevada glared at me again, "I don't care who she talks like, I don't want her here."

I smiled at her, "Well, dear. I'm already here, so DIGA DEAL WITH IT!"

Her mouth dropped open, and then she turned on her heel and stalked over to the door of the Digadigamid.

I looked at Hunter and asked, "So I guess we follow her, diga?"

He blinked a couple of times then said, "Uhh, yeah. I suppose we should."

As we followed Nevada to the door, I could feel Hunter glancing over at me constantly. Probably trying to figure out why I talked like the villagers. We reached the door and Hunter tried to open it, but to no avail. I stared at the door, and then I noticed something. The door was sealed shut with cement all around the edges.

I brought out Venator, much to the others surprise, and my vivosaur looked at me expectantly, "Kick it down, diga."

Venator snickered, or at least I think he did, and did as he was told. His kick did little more than break the cement, so I easily pushed open the door.

"Ta-da…" I offered.

"Umm, thanks," Hunter replied following Nevada into the massive stone structure.

As we walked through the dim passageways, I felt insecure. Like someone was watching us. A shuffle from behind me caught my attention. I froze in place, contemplating my next move when a voice spoke up.

"Excuse me miss, but would you mind handing over all your dino medals?" it said as something cold was pressed up against my back. A gun, I assumed.

"A-ahh, umm, H-hunter, diga?" I squeaked, catching his attention. I really did not like this situation. It was way too similar to some of my past experiences.

Hunter and Nevada spun around, their eyes widening at the sight of the man threatening me. Something gold glimmered in Hunter's hand before he tossed it, producing a V-Raptor. The small and agile vivosaur quickly knocked the man away from me and pulled me to Hunter's side. The man stood up slowly, the faint lighting illumining his appearance.

"Medal-Dealer Joe?" Hunter questioned, "I thought you were in jail?"

The spiky haired man glared at us, "I was, thanks to you and that bratty Richmond girl, but I was let out for good behavior."

I remembered this guy, he stole our medals when we had just started out, but he tossed them because they were weak. However, I couldn't help but notice Hunter stiffen when he mentioned me. Interesting.

Nevada sighed, flicked her wrist, and her whip wrapped around the vivosaur thief, "I'll take him back to town…Do you think you can stay and investigate, Hunter?"

"Sure. Are you going to stay Rose?" he nodded.

I grinned, sensing the look from Nevada, "Why not, diga? It might be fun, diga."

To tell the truth, I was only staying so I could fish out some information from Hunter, and partially to tick off that awful Nevada Montecarlo.


End file.
